


Прогулка в лесу

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Драко предполагал, что из всех, кто вернулся в Хогвартс, она будет ненавидеть его больше прочих. И он заслуживал любой кары, какую она могла уготовить ему, однако её предложение обошло все его ожидания.





	Прогулка в лесу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Walk in the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350894) by [beansshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansshadow/pseuds/beansshadow). 



Он планировал стать невидимкой на весь последний год в Хогвартсе. В том, что его вынудили доучиться восьмой год с теми, кто презирал лично его и всё то, что он делал во время войны, — приятного было мало. Он не мог себя защитить, потому что для него использование магии ограничивалось стенами учебных классов, хотя до сих пор ему доставалось только по мелочи. Обычные сглазы не были так уж страшны, и всё же над ним довлел постоянный страх, что однажды кто-то нападёт на него всерьёз.  
  
Но он никого не винил. Не то чтобы он всего этого не заслужил. Вообще-то он как раз ожидал нападок в свою сторону, а потому, в целях самосохранения, был тише воды и ниже травы. Обедал он раньше, чем в Большой Зал подтягивалась основная масса народу, и быстро оттуда уходил. Он воздерживался от каких-либо высказываний и избегал общества всех, за исключением Панси и Блейза, хоть это и не избавляло его от вездесущих взглядов Поттера, ожидающего от него нового проступка. А Драко желал только одного: пережить этот год.  
  
Выйдя на улицу, он вздохнул свободнее. Обдувающий прохладный воздух середины октября действовал успокаивающе. Драко уже поел и теперь имел в распоряжении несколько часов до того, как комендантский час запрёт его в общежитии восьмигодок, под прицелом настороженных взглядов сокурсников. Он желал оттянуть этот момент как можно больше, потому и проводил всё свободное время в одиночестве.  
  
— Чудесная погода для прогулки. — Драко заозирался в поисках нарушителя его уединения, но, как оказалось, это он сам набрёл на кого-то. Опустив глаза, он увидел Полумну Лавгуд. — Тебе не кажется? — Её мечтательный, отсутствующий взгляд блуждал по нему.  
  
— Я не заметил тебя, Лавгуд, — негромко сказал он в качестве извинения и попытался её обойти. Она относилась к числу тех, кого Драко особо старательно избегал — с тех самых пор, как она побывала в плену в его доме.  
  
— Полумна, — произнесла она, когда он уже отошёл на несколько шагов. Драко недоумённо оглянулся через плечо. — Меня зовут Полумна.  
  
Если у кого-то и были все причины и полное право его ненавидеть, так это у Лавгуд. И всё же она старалась проявлять дружелюбие. Или это был какой-то трюк? Запустит ли она проклятие ему в спину, когда он отвернётся?  
  
— Ничего, если я буду звать тебя Драко? — спросила она, качнув голову набок и неизменно улыбаясь.  
  
— Наверное, — ответил он, по-прежнему не чувствуя уверенности во всей этой ситуации.  
  
Он смотрел, как она встала и отряхнула мантию. А потом медленной, плавной походкой подошла к нему.  
  
— Давай прогуляемся, Драко?  
  
Они будут одни. Идеальный для неё момент, чтобы осуществить свою месть. Ему следует быть разумным и уйти, но всё равно, это лишь вопрос времени, когда она достанет его.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил он после краткой заминки.  
  
— Замечательно. — Лавгуд вложила свою ладошку в его. — Как раз есть немного времени до отбоя. Не хочешь пройтись до озера? Я слышала, по вечерам там очень красиво.  
  
Драко не знал, что обо всём этом думать.  
  
— Веди, — ответил он в конце концов, и они пошли. В его компании Лавгуд была странно непринуждённой и, он бы даже сказал, доброй. Даже Панси не была к нему так ласкова, во всяком случае, после войны, — и какое же отношение он встречает от одной из числа своих бывших врагов? Вполне возможно, ему сейчас просто внушали ложное чувство безопасности, хотя он не считал, что Лавгуд на такое способна, да и он не смог бы защититься при всём желании.  
  
Они неспешно огибали озеро, болтая ни о чём. Впервые со дня возвращения в Хогвартс он чувствовал себя принятым, чувствовал, что ему рады. Обидно было знать, что она обернётся против него.  
  
Лавгуд остановилась, когда они достигли противоположного берега озера. Всматриваясь в заросли Запретного Леса, она сказала:  
— Пойдём туда.  
  
Так значит, вот куда она решила его завести. Подальше от ненужных глаз, туда, где можно будет делать что вздумается и не опасаться, что застукают.   
  
Зная, что заслуживает всей ярости, что скрывается за её глазами, он кивнул:  
— Пойдём.  
  
И они пошли.  _Может, и правда пора с этим покончить,_  с горечью подумал он.  
  
— Остановимся здесь, — сказала она, когда они углубились в лес достаточно, чтобы выхода не было видно. Драко всё ждал, когда она достанет палочку, но этого так и не произошло. Вместо этого она присела на поваленное дерево. — Ты знаешь, — её глаза блуждали по маленькой полянке, — мне всегда нравилось это место. Здесь так тихо и мирно. Я всегда сюда прихожу, когда хочется побыть одной.  
  
Тут Драко вспомнил, что сам здесь однажды был: в свой первый год в Хогвартсе, правда, не при самых приятных обстоятельствах.  
  
Минуты шли. Он всё ждал и ждал, но Лавгуд так и не шевельнулась. Выражение её лица и близко не отражало гнев или ненависть — уж он-то в этом понимал: многие на него так смотрели.  
  
— О! Вот и они! — улыбнулась Лавгуд, оказываясь на ногах.  
  
Драко обернулся, ожидая увидеть однокурсников, желающих его отделать, а встретился нос к носу с лошадеподобным существом с плотной чёрной кожей и крыльями. Существо выдержало на нём пристальный взгляд, а потом подошло к Лавгуд. Оно обнюхало мантию девочки, заставив её рассмеяться:  
  
— Прости, друг, сегодня у меня ничего нет.  
  
Существо прекратило принюхиваться, но позволило Лавгуд погладить себя по боку.  
  
— Кто это? — спросил Драко, чувствуя себя неуютно в присутствии существа.  
  
— Это фестрал, — улыбнулась ему Лавгуд. — После того, что Гарри мне рассказал, я подумала, что ты сможешь их видеть. Они удивительные создания. Подойди, — протянула она руку, — он даст тебе себя потрогать.  
  
Отношения Драко с магическими существами никогда не кончались ничем хорошим — впрочем, в большинстве случаев по его собственной вине, так что слова Лавгуд не особо его убедили. Он с опаской шагнул вперёд, но фестрал, кажется, не имел ничего против. Драко положил руку на плотную кожу, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы вздрогнуть.  
  
— Не правда ли, он изумителен? — мечтательно поинтересовалась Лавгуд. Драко смог только кивнуть, ощущая движения существа под своей ладонью.  
  
Какое-то время они стояли в тишине, поглаживая создание. Потом Драко посмотрел на Лавгуд, и на лице её была довольная улыбка.  
  
— Почему ты добра ко мне? — не выдержал он. — Разве ты меня не ненавидишь?  
  
— Зачем мне тебя ненавидеть? — спросила она, склонив голову, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на него.  
  
— Затем, что... — он запнулся. У неё было столько причин для ненависти к нему, что он даже не знал, с какой начать. — Я творил такие ужасы, и я должен был помочь... а вместо этого просто стоял в стороне... — он с трудом мог подобрать слова, ведь произнести их — значит подтвердить, что он — то самое чудовище, которым себя чувствует. Было бы куда проще, ненавидь она его наравне с остальными.  
  
— Мы с тобой оба были там заложниками, — в её глазах оставалась нежность, но черты лица чуть заметно дрогнули от воспоминаний. — Тебе не за что винить себя.  
  
И всё же было, за что. Подчас вина жрала его живьём, давя сожалениями о сделанном или, в некоторых случаях, о  _не_ сделанном.  
  
Он глядел на юную волшебницу перед собой. Он помнил, какой была Лавгуд до войны. Хотя отсутствующий взгляд и теперь никуда не делся, но уже не был таким выраженным. Война и плен сильно её изменили.  
  
— Мне жаль, Полумна, — прошептал он, справляясь со словами, которые желал сказать очень долго. Ему не так просто было наступить на горло своей гордости, но после этого немного полегчало.  
  
Полумна положила ладошку ему на плечо. Тепло пробрало его, подобно Адскому Пламени, когда она легонько сжала пальцы.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Драко мог только догадываться, знала ли Полумна, какими исцеляющими были для него её слова. Понять это по её лицу было невозможно, а впрочем, ему никогда удавалось действительно её понять.


End file.
